Santa's Elves
by loatheabledunce
Summary: Lucy needs some money for the holidays and Levy has the perfect job, but neither of them want the rest of the guild to know. Will they be able to have fun but keeps the guild from knowing? My first post ever and it's a fun little drabble. Enjoy!


_**So this is the first thing I've comfortably finished and have posted so if it's terrible please be nice.**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters, Nor do I own Santa and all those Holly Jolly ideals.**_

 _ **Also I know Christmas is waaaaaaaay past but my best friend convinced me to post something. This is for you Amandda.**_

Lucy stretched her arms above her head and let out an exhausted sigh before dropping into the chair next to Levy.

"Hey Lu, what's the matter?" Levy cocked her head setting down the thick leather bound book.

"I just got done with a job with Natsu and Happy. And between the two of them they had to pay for damages and then on our way home I had to pay for their dinner." Lucy dropped her head onto the table and looked at Levy, "Now I don't have enough for rent and there are no other jobs to take that will make up that part of my rent." Levy patted her friend on the shoulder.

"That is why you really need to quit going on jobs with Natsu. Love him like a brother but he is a one man money pit." Lucy nodded pitifully, "Although…" Levy pulled out a job flyer, and passed it to Lucy, "You could help me with this one little job." Lucy perked up and looked at the flyer, as she read it her face fell.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lucy asked passing the paper back.

"Nope. I've done it for years. And they pay really well but I don't tell anyone where I'm going for the most obvious reason. But if you don't want to join me that's fine but I know how hard up you usually are for money every month." Levy gave a small encouraging smile as she waited.

Lucy looked over the paper again, and thought about her bills and nodded, "Okay, I will join you…"

"Okay we leave tomorrow!" Levy beamed and stood up, taking her book and flyer, she told Mira and walked out to get ready.

"I hope I don't regret this," mumble Lucy as she peeled herself away from the table and headed home.

The next day Lucy met Levy at the guild, both girls had bags packed and they set off, they walked and talked cheerfully towards the train station. They weren't going too far away but it would either be two days walking or a five hour train ride. Lucy looked around and felt a sinking feeling, maybe this wasn't the best idea. Levy lead the way through crowds to a brightly colored house and knocked, and excited old man opened the door and pulled the two girls in talking a mile a minute.

Lucy wasn't able to keep up but Levy nodded along telling him she understood, once he handed them each a soft bundle and lead them into a different room before leaving. Lucy looked at Levy confused.

"He was just talking about where everyone is going to meet, it hasn't changed since forever, so first things first, we have to change." Levy opened her own bundle from the man and started to get changed, Lucy did the same making a face at the clothes she was going to wear.

"Hey Lev, I'm starting to get second thoughts." She said pulling the dress over her head it fell to her mid-thigh, and she pulled out a pair of tights and started to pull them on as well.

"Here's the deal we do today, if you hate it you can leave. I will tell Mr. Samson that you got sick and needed to head home, okay?" Levy asked pulling on a pair of shoes and a hat finishing the look with a pair of white silk gloves.

"Fine," Lucy looked at her hat and sighed as she put it on.

"See nothing to worry about!" Levy said smiling as she stood next to Lucy draping an arm over her shoulders. They looked into a mirror at each other. They were in similar green mid-thigh length dresses with large red buttons, frills at the end of the sleeves and large red lapels. Pointed green hats with a red puff ball on the top and red and green stockings finished with black curled toe shoes.

"I'm feeling even more worried now." Lucy said looking at her get up with disgust, "red and green are not my colors…" Levy turned her towards the door and pushed her best friend out of the room.

"Just remember this isn't for you," Levy opened the door, to a bright area filled with children screaming, crying, laughing and running around. Snow was falling from the ceiling but only amassing in a few areas where older kids were making forts, snowmen and having snowball fights, the room had a lot of jungle gyms and play areas, a stand that sold hot chocolate and food and in the distance they could see parents playing with their children. "This is all for them."

Lucy looked around with awe, "Wow, when that thing said Winter Wonderland I wasn't expecting this." She held out a hand and realized as the snow fell it wasn't cold. She mumbled looking at the children having fun, before she noticed there was a massive castle that looked like it was made out of gingerbread, icing and candy. "What is that?" Lucy asked pointing to the castle.

"That's our station," Levy smiled as she led Lucy across the throngs of children, some of who excitedly ran up to them squealing with excitement while others stood with their mouths agape. Eventually they made their way to the cookie castle, which inside was massive. Levy led the way up the stairs to a large door with the letters SC on a shield with piped in frosting. Levy knocked and a small slot moved and they saw a pair of eyes look them over.

"Hi we're the Fairy Tail Wizards!" Levy said cheerfully, the slot closed and the door opened and they were allowed in. Lucy tried her best to keep her jaw from dropping, in the room was ten other people dressed as elves, and a man with a long white beard behind a desk.

"Ho ho ho! Welcome to Santa's Cookie Castle!" the man boomed standing up to greet Lucy and Levy, "Why if it isn't Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia! How are you girls?"

"We're fine Santa, how are you?" Levy asked smiling as if it wasn't strange that this man knew their names and was talking to them like they had known each other for years.

The jovial man began to explain to everyone what they were there to do. They were Santa's Elves and their entire job was to help Santa hand out gifts out of his magic bag, and to make sure all of the kids were happy playing in the Winter Wonderland. They would all be given a small bag to carry around, if necessary anything they would need for an upset child would be in the bag all they needed to do was just reach in. Then they were set loose.

Lucy was still a little confused but Levy told her to just follow her. They went outside into the Wonderland again and some kids came up to them they talked to the kids who were all wondering the same thing, when was Santa going to come out and play? Levy told them when the big clock dinged three times it would be time to meet Santa. Then the kids would run away to tell their friends the good news.

Eventually they came across a little girl who was crying. Lucy walked over to her and knelt down. They found out that the girl couldn't find her older brother and was worried he left her.

Lucy pulled out a little book from her bag and looked inside it, it had every childs name, any siblings and parents names and where they were located in the Wonderland, all in alphabetical order. Lucy found her brother and the three of them set off to find him. Once they found him the little girl ran over to him and started berating him for leaving her, but he told her he was getting them hot chocolates and she felt better. Leaving Levy and Lucy to keep walking around.

Eventually it was almost three and the Elves were all lining up at the doors to the Cookie Castle. When the bell struck three the doors opened wide and a flood of kids started lining up. Once everyone was two lines they were lead inside by the Elves. Santa stood at the top of the stair cases and welcomed everyone inside. The kids were lead up the dual stair cases and into the large office where Lucy and Levy first met they jolly man.

Lucy and Levy lead the kids from their respected lines up to the bearded man now wearing a large red coat and hat, and helped the kids sit on Santa's lap. Once he talked to them they were responsible to reach into the giant bag and feel for the coldest present, which was easy to find and give it to the child who would excitedly rip the paper off and let out a shout of joy. Then they were led away to a slide which led to the Wonderland.

Before they knew it every child had sat on Santa's lap and received a present. Lucy couldn't stop smiling as Santa congratulated them all on a great day and he hoped to see them all tomorrow. Then with a smile he disappeared in a flash of sparkles.

Lucy and Levy were told to keep playing with the kids until the Wonderland closed which was less than an hour. Once all of the children were gone and everything was cleaned up Levy and Lucy went back in the room they changed in and left. They found a little restaurant and got dinner.

"So?" Levy asked over her drink.

"So…?" Lucy asked picking up a piece of bread.

"Are you going to suddenly get sick and head home or are you gonna stay for the rest of the event?" Levy asked smiling a little. Lucy looked down before beaming.

"Of course I'm gonna stay! This has been the best day ever! But I have to ask, who was that guy who was Santa?" Lucy asked biting her bread.

"His name is Santos Clauson, he plays Santa every year for the kids. It's kind of amazing what he does, he has two different types of magic he uses, one is Archive magic like Hibiki from Blue Pegasus and the other is a form of Teleportation magic. He can quickly read minds then make something appear. In a different room there is literally any toy a kid could wish for, all of which he has bought himself, and when he sees them come up he can read their mind and make the present appear in the bag, that's why we were looking for the coldest one. He's a really nice guy too, which is why I do this job every year." Levy explained as Lucy looked a little shocked.

"Wow, how have I never heard of this guy?" Lucy asked amazed.

"Well he's really reclusive but he is one of the richest men in the town. But he loves to do things for kids." Levy continued to tell Lucy all about her time coming out and being an Elf for the Winter Wonderland. Lucy was shocked but happy for her friend.

"So you really like seeing these kids smile don't you?" Lucy after noticing Levy making faces at a few kids looking at them.

"Well yeah, don't you?" Levy asked turning back to her friend as the children's parents told them to stop and gave Levy a strange look.

"Of course I do but," Lucy thought about all the times at the guild she had babysat Asuka, helped out neighborhood kids, and overall just went out of her way to make kids happy, "I just always think about how much you go out of your way to make kids smile."

"Yeah well, I'd hate to have a kid have a life like I did growing up." Levy changed the subject quickly to their food which had arrived. Long ago Lucy and Levy had discussed Levy's childhood which wasn't the happiest until she joined Fairy Tail.

Once they were done they went to a small hotel near the Wonderland and checked in. The two split the room and took turns getting cleaned up. Lucy didn't realize how tired she was until after her hot bath. Once she flopped onto her small bed she was fast asleep. Levy smiled but stayed up to walk around.

She took a quick bath and got redressed, she knew this town had a small eclectic night life that she always wanted to rejoin every year. She walked around, found a few late night book shops and enjoyed her time alone. As she was walking she bumped into someone she wasn't expecting.

She noticed the hats first, then she saw more of the people. "Levy!" she heard as she got closer then she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her legs.

She looked down to see a small cowboy hat and a smiling face then the faces of two concerned parents relaxing. "Hi Bisca, hi Alzack and," she grabbed the little girl from under the arms and threw her into the air, "Hello Asuka!" she said catching the girl who was giggling.

"Hey Levy, what are you doing here?" Bisca asked holding her husband's hand.

"Oh just a getaway of sorts." Levy said tickling Asuka, "what about you guys?"

"We're here for a little vacation before we get too busy, and we heard there is this fantastic Winter Wonderland thing here where the kids get to meet Santa and have as much fun as possible so we got Asuka a ticket." Levy fought down a brief shudder of panic but smiled.

"That sounds like fun, I think I've heard of it." Asuka yawned and reached for Alzack who took her and rubbed her back a little.

"Well we were on our way back to our hotel, Asuka has a big day tomorrow and she could use some sleep," Alzack said as his daughter started drifting off. He took a look at her and gave her forehead a kiss, "I'm gonna go over there right now so, nice to see you here Levy and Bisca," he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you in the hotel."

"Alright, bye Sweetie," she kissed Asukas head before Alzack left. "So here with anyone fun?" Bisca asked, with a little smirk.

"Nah just me and Lucy." Bisca raised an eyebrow, "We're here for a job," Bisca nodded. "So what else is new with you two, I feel like I haven't seen either of you in a while."

"Well, we've been busy," Bisca said placing a hand on her stomach which Levy noticed was a little rounded.

"Are you?" Levy asked excitedly raising her hands to her mouth smiling. Bisca nodded, as the younger girl gave her a hug and began congratulating her and Alzack. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet, and we want to wait and make it a surprise. But please don't tell yet, we don't want the guild to know yet." Levy nodded.

"I am so happy for you, you are glowing!" Bisca blushed. The two talked for a little bit more before Bisca looked at her watch.

"Thank you Levy, but I should get back to Al and Asuka, but it was so good to see you!" Bisca gave her another hug and left Levy alone.

Levy smiled as she walked along. She stayed out walking for another hour then went back to the hotel to sleep.

The next day Lucy and Levy went to the Wonderland and got changed and started to mingle with children. While they walked around, helping kids and telling them when Santa would hand out presents, the two of them talked. A little over an hour before they had to lead the children in to see Santa the two girls were being charged by a little girl. Lucy was knocked over and when she looked up Asuka was sitting on her chest talking a mile a minute about what Lucy was doing there, was she really an Elf, did everyone at Fairy Tail work for Santa? Lucy laughed and explained to Asuka that sometimes Santa asked guilds for help and she an Levy decided to help him.

Eventually Levy convince Asuka to go keep playing but they would see her later.

"Well our cover is blown, I did so good keeping this job secret for years." Levy said lightly kicking a ball of snow.

"It's okay Levy maybe Bisca and Alzack won't tell everyone and if they do so what? This is the most fun I've had on a job in a long time." Lucy smiled as she dusted herself off as they headed towards the Cookie Castle, it was almost time for the kids to meet Santa. Asuka chatted away as Lucy led her to see Santa and sat her on his lap. The little girl excitedly told Santa about how two of her friends from her guild were there and how they were helping Santa. Santa smiled at Lucy and told her to bring Asuka a special present from his bag.

Lucy pulled out her gift Asuka opened it quickly to reveal a camera lacrima. Asuka wanted to take a picture of Lucy, Levy and Santa all together. A few pictures later Asuka was sliding down to the Wonderland again.

After all of the children were gone Lucy and Levy changed back into normal clothes and immediately found Bisca and Alzack waiting for them. The four of them talked while Asuka took pictures of everything around them. Levy admitted she did this every year and if they could keep it under their hats she would appreciate it. They agreed and had to wrangle Asuka who was starting to get hungry and fussy. After they said their byes Lucy and Levy walked around some before heading back to the hotel.

They had one more day at the Winter Wonderland before they were done and once the day was done and over all the Elves were called into the Cookie Castle. They all stood around as Santos thanked them all for coming out and helping making all of the children's days. He gave them all a present out of his bag and wished them a happy holidays and sent them on their way.

Lucy and Levy hurried to catch their train back to Magnolia they talked as the train zipped them home. Once they were back in Magnolia they went to the guild to let Mira know they were back.

Lucy was intercepted by Natsu as the two girls walked to the guild so with a quick bye the friends parted. Levy smiled at the day and continued her casual walking pace, although she did notice the large shadow forming behind her.

"What Gajeel?" she asked without turning around.

"Gihee, how'd you know?" he asked taking a few steps to be next to her.

"After a year in the council together you are no longer sneaky," she said smiling, "so what's up?" she asked casually. Very rarely did Gajeel come find her after she was gone, either something bad happened or something good.

"Nothing just wanted to walk with you to the guild," she cast a suspicious look at him as they continued walking. "So, did you have fun on your little trip?" he asked teasing laced in his voice.

"Yes, it was quite pleasurable, why?" she asked becoming more concerned the last time he was that chummy she had given him a giant bag of gears and screws for his birthday. Her concern didn't let up until she arrived at the guild and saw Lucy being pulled one way by Asuka and the other by Natsu.

"No you have to wait! Levy's not here!" Asuka was crying desperately holding Lucy's left arm, as Natsu pulled her right, trying to drag her into the guild. Asuka looked over as Gajeel laughed at the sight, "Levy's here!" she shouted letting go of Lucy's arm who flung into Natsu and knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry Natsu," she mumbled climbing off of him and pulling him up.

"Who cares can we please go inside now Asuka?" Natsu asked grinning at the little girl. Lucy and Levy exchanged worried glances.

"Aye sir!" Asuka cried pushing the doors open with all her might, Natsu and Gajeel pushed the girls in through the doors then blocked them after they shut.

Everyone in the guild was smiling and talking, and the girls saw why immediately. The picture Asuka had taken with her new camera lacrima from Santa was blown up to the size of the stage. There they were, Lucy on the left side, Santa with Asuka in his lap and Levy on the right, both the girls in their Elves costume smiling brightly for the camera. And as per Asuka's request they were all holding up one finger in the Fairy Tail Salute.

The real Asuka was beaming and talking about how she met Santa and was able to see Lucy and Levy as well. The girls, though both thoroughly embarrassed by everyone's taunts and jeers, didn't mind. Asuka's happiness made it worth it.

After a while they found Bisca and Alzack who apologized profusely, apparently when they got back to the guild Asuka took off showing everyone her new camera lacrima and her new favorite picture, once Gajeel and Natsu saw it they took it upon themselves to convince everyone to blow the picture up to epic proportions. But overall they couldn't be upset they had too much fun.

Although when some of the guys asked if they still had the costumes and would wear them the girls took action into their own hands and made it clear that they were not dress up dolls. Unfortunately a lot of the guys still cringe when they hear holiday jingles.


End file.
